Gaming machines, such as slot machines, video poker machines and the like, have been a cornerstone of the gaming industry for several years. Generally, the popularity of such machines with players is dependent on the likelihood (or perceived likelihood) of winning money at the machine and the intrinsic entertainment value of the machine relative to other available gaming options. Where the available gaming options include a number of competing machines and the expectation of winning at each machine is roughly the same (or believed to be the same), players are likely to be attracted to the most entertaining and exciting machines. Shrewd operators consequently strive to employ the most entertaining and exciting machines, features, and enhancements available because such machines attract frequent play and hence increase profitability to the operator. Therefore, there is a continuing need for gaming machine manufacturers to continuously develop new games and improved gaming enhancements that will attract frequent play through enhanced entertainment value to the player.
One concept that has been successfully employed to enhance the entertainment value of a game is the concept of a “secondary” or “bonus” game that may be played in conjunction with a “basic” game. The bonus game may comprise any type of game, either similar to or completely different from the basic game, which is entered upon the occurrence of a selected event or outcome in the basic game. Generally, bonus games provide a greater expectation of winning than the basic game and may also be accompanied with more attractive or unusual video displays and/or audio. Bonus games may additionally award players with “progressive jackpot” awards that are funded, at least in part, by a percentage of coin-in from the gaming machine or a plurality of participating gaming machines. Because the bonus game concept offers tremendous advantages in player appeal and excitement relative to other known games, and because such games are attractive to both players and operators, there is a continuing need to develop gaming machines with new types of bonus games to satisfy the demands of players and operators.
When playing a slots gaming machine, the player spins the reels and, after the reels have stopped spinning, the player views a randomly selected outcome that may include a gaming rule change. For example, after the reels have stopped spinning the player may be notified that, in addition to achieving a particular symbol combination, all the cherry symbols are being upgraded to wild symbols. One problem associated with indicating the gaming rule change after the reels have stopped spinning is that it fails to create a sense of anticipation and excitement for the player. Another problem associated with current gaming rule changes is that they are dependent on the randomly selected outcome. In other words, referring to the above example, all the cherry symbols are upgraded to wild symbols only if a particular combination of cherries is achieved (e.g., one cherry symbol lands in each reel).
Thus, a need exists for a gaming machine in which gaming rule changes are presented prior to indicating a completed reel spin. Another need exists for determining a rule change independently of a randomly selected outcome. The present invention is directed to satisfying one or more of these needs and solving other problems.